Mes vrais sentiments
by zairoon
Summary: Le temps passe, les sentiments deviennent plus compréhensibles, plus avouables... mais il est déjà trop tard... oulahhh j'adore cet affreux résumé! venez lire silvouplé! ONESHOT


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Naruto évidemment !

**Genre:** …triste (mé c pa une death-fic), mimi, poétique je suppose…

**Disclaimer** J'essaie par tous les moyens de me les approprier mais le prix d'achat ne cesse d'augmenter de jours en jours ! ToT… lol… donc pô à mwa !

**Pairing** ben je vous laisse le découvrir ! ;-p

**Déclaration de l'auteur: **Ohayo à vous chers lecteurs… lol… Je viens tout juste d'écrire cette mini-fic, après avoir lu le tome 27 de Naruto (donc spoiler si on veut… ce qui n'ont pas encore lu jusque là, fichez le camp ! mdr)… A dire vrai, j'ai tout de suite imaginé cette scène qu'on voit dans l'animé (et dans les mangas) et j'ai pas hésité à en faire ma propre vision ! mdrr… En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer, même si c'est un peu beaucoup court ! (Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'il fasse écrire beaucoup là-dessus donc je suis quand même plutôt satisfaite de cette fic ! lol) gros bisoux et des reviews s'il vous plaît !

Mes vrais sentiments…

_Au village de Konoha, la vie est toujours aussi paisible… Les gens vont et viennent dans les rues animées, marchands, acheteurs, parents, enfants ; tous sont heureux…_

_Mais loin de ce bonheur, dans un endroit bien connu, un homme se tient debout, les mains dans les poches, le visage caché par un masque qu'il n'a jamais quitté…_

Encore une fois, il se met à pleuvoir… Et moi je suis encore et toujours devant cette stèle où sont gravés les noms de ces valeureux ninjas morts au combat. La pluie est vraiment forte, je vois les gouttes qui s'abattent sur la stèle, glissant jusqu'à ton nom… Je dois être bien trempé, mais je m'en fiche. Au moins, personne ne peut voir mes larmes couler.

« Un ninja ne doit jamais montrer ses sentiments quoiqu'il arrive… »

Moi qui ai toujours suivi ces fichus règles, tu m'a bien fait changé… A chaque fois que je reviens ici, à chaque fois que je vois ton nom, à chaque fois que je repense à ce jour, je me dis que ces règles étaient vraiment du n'importe quoi… Enfin, « étaient »… Elles le sont toujours, mais j'ai fini par ne plus les suivre.

Depuis ce jour, tout a changé, moi surtout. Déjà il était clair que j'avais physiquement changé, suite à l'opération que Rin avait rapidement exécutée sur moi… Après avoir perdu mon œil gauche, tu as voulu me faire un dernier cadeau, un unique cadeau… Alors que tu étais au seuil de la mort, tu m'as offert ce qui représentait tellement de choses pour ceux qui appartenaient à ton clan… Toi, Uchiha Obito, tu m'avais offert ton œil gauche, alors que tu venais juste de t'éveiller au Sharingan… A partir de ce moment, j'avais une partie de toi…

Lorsque j'ai combattu nos ennemis, je sentais mon œil gauche verser des larmes, tandis que l'autre… C'était le mien, toujours aussi froid que d'habitude. Mais pourtant, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. A partir de ce jour, nous n'avons formé qu'un…

Après la mission, j'ai vraiment eu le temps d'analyser la situation et j'ai tenté d'y faire face, comme l'aurait fait un vrai shinobi. Mais même si en extérieur j'étais toujours le Kakashi insensible, qui continuait à suivre ces maudites règles, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ton absence.

Enfin, tu étais toujours présent, mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Et dès lors, j'ai compris que je n'avais été qu'un imbécile. Que j'avais perdu… ce que j'avais de plus important…

Durant des mois, des années même, je me suis maudit, je n'ai cessé de me haïr et de me renfermer sur moi-même… Je m'en voulais atrocement, et chaque fois que je passais devant un miroir, chaque fois que je me voyais, chaque fois que je voyais cet œil, je te voyais…

A chaque fois, je m'en voulais encore plus… Alors j'ai fini par cacher cet œil, ton œil, par mon bandeau de ninja, n'utilisant ton Sharingan que lorsque cela était réellement nécessaire…

On dit qu'avec le temps, on arrive à oublier, et que les blessures se referment… Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Malgré tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier, à effacer ton visage larmoyant, à faire disparaître ces sentiments…

Lorsque nous étions dans la même équipe, je ne faisais que voir tout le monde de haut. Toi y compris… Même si tu étais d'un renommé clan, même si tu étais un jour parvenu à m'égaliser, je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu...

Mais depuis que tu n'es plus là, je me suis rendu compte que je tenais bien plus à certaines personnes que ce que je le laissais croire… Et tu en faisais partie.

Toi que je n'arrivais pas à supporter, qui me cherchais toujours querelles… Toi, je t'aimais.

Bien plus que tous les autres, bien plus que moi-même, je t'aimais…

Je t'aime toujours autant d'ailleurs, mais maintenant il est beaucoup trop tard…

Je n'ai même pas pu te le dire alors que tu fermais lentement tes yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil sans fin, dans ce long tunnel qu'est la mort… Je n'ai pas réussi à te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, parce que je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte.

Et maintenant, tandis que je sais enfin quels sont mes sentiments pour toi, voilà que je ne peux plus te les révéler…

La pluie a cessé… Lentement je relève mon visage noyé par ces gouttes tombant du ciel et celles que j'ai moi-même versées… Un soleil radieux dans un ciel plus bleu que l'azur… Pourquoi fait-il toujours aussi beau quand rien ne va ? C'est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'ironie… Enfin, rien de tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant…

Trop aveuglé par les rayons du soleil, je baisse la tête et mes yeux se reposent immédiatement sur ton nom… J'étais tellement stupide à cette époque… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… que tu ne me hais pas…

Comme d'habitude, je suis resté longtemps devant cette stèle… trop longtemps… Mais il en est toujours ainsi, alors je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment…

De toute façon, je pourrais rester ici jusqu'à en mourir… Et ça ne me dérangerait pas, parce que je pourrais enfin te retrouver…

Enfin ça, c'est ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que je rencontre deux imbéciles à qui je me suis attaché. Deux rivaux, deux amis, comme nous l'étions quand tu étais encore là…

Ils nous ressemblent beaucoup, à se battre, à se rabaisser tout le temps… Mais j'ai décidé de leur montrer l'importance que peuvent avoir les sentiments… C'est une façon de me repentir pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire…

Bien, il est temps pour moi d'y aller… Je dois rejoindre ces deux-là, et puis rester ici ne changera rien…. Cela me fait juste souffrir un peu plus chaque jour…

Je me retourne, je dois partir… Mais arrivé près des piliers en bois, j'entends ma voix murmurer, brisant le silence présent dans ce lieu sacré…

_-Aishiteru… Obito-kun…_

Un léger courant d'air emporte ces mots que je viens de prononcer au loin… Pourtant, je sais que tu les as enfin entendu… Lentement, je sens ma main relever machinalement le bandeau cachant mon œil gauche… Et je sens une unique larme couler le long de ma joue…

Alors qu'elle continue son chemin jusqu'à mon cou, mon cœur se serre de plus en plus…

Et ce n'est plus toi qui pleures… Du moins, plus tout seul…

Peu à peu, ma vision se brouille tandis que les larmes inondent mon visage. Après tout ce temps, mes émotions refont surface, alors que je viens enfin d'avoir ta réponse…

Je reste ainsi durant quelques minutes, mais finalement c'est un sourire aux lèvres que je quitte ces lieux… Je vais être encore une fois en retard pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto.

Mais je m'en fiche complètement en ce moment… J'ai enfin eu la réponse que j'attendais tant… Je sais enfin que toi aussi, tu m'aimes.

Malgré la distance que représente la mort, tu restes à mes côtés par l'intermédiaire de cet œil si spécial… Non pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un Sharingan… Mais parce que c'est le tien…

Je te remercie encore Obito. Tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit, et le plus cher à mes yeux… Merci pour ton amour…

_L'homme s'en va d'une démarche calme et assurée, laissant derrière lui ces moments du passé, bon comme mauvais… Enfin en paix, et plus heureux qu'avant, il se dirige vers le pont où ses élèves l'attendent, un doux sourire aux lèvres…_

_Soudain, la pluie se remet à tomber, lentement, calmement, tendrement… Un ange verse des larmes de joie… Les gouttes s'abattent alors que le vent souffle une douce mélodie, montrant son bonheur à tous les membres du village de la feuille…_

_Heureux il l'est… pour l'éternité…_

**F-I-N**


End file.
